Corona de Flores
by Ariela Granchester
Summary: Dos pueblos diferentes, una misma cultura... dos sentimientos diferentes... un mismo placer
1. Chapter 1

**Corona de Flores**

La enorme luna de sangre aluzaba el camino que surcaba velozmente William Andry, patriarca tribal de uno de los pueblos que integraban los Helvecios. Tras estar ausente por un período de tres meses mientras unía sus fuerzas guerreras, junto a otros seis patriarcas para evitar la conquista y el sometimiento ante el imperio romano que deseaba sus territorios, cabalgaba lo más rápido posible para llegar a casa. Su hermosa esposa Rosse Marie esperaba a su cuarto hijo y seguramente con el cambio de fase lunar no tardaría en nacer.

Richard Grandchester y William Andry eran los équites de dos comunidades diferentes. El Clan Andry era más sanguinario que el clan Grandchester. Sus fuertes guerreros tenían un aspecto amenazador llevaban torques de oro en brazos y cuello, se tenían el cuerpo con tintura azul extraída de la planta glasto, para entrar en combate.

Los Andry son diestros en el uso de la espada, lanzas y hondas, aprendieron a protegerse con grandes escudos de bronce y madera. Los Grandchester también eran intimidantes pero a diferencia de los Andry su ética ofensiva en el combate creían que la pelea debía ser uno a uno, razón por la cual muchas veces perdían, es por esta razón que William accedió a ayudar a Grandchester a defender su territorio de la invasión. Defender las colindancias les daba a él la seguridad que su familia también estaría protegida.

Ambos patriarcas eran altos y robustos; de tez clara como la luna y ojos azules como el cielo, al igual que sus tribus sus cabellos eran dorados como el sol de largas ondas como las del mar.

 **-¡Replieguen los contingentes y marchen en retirada!** – Gritó el comandante del ejército invasor. Esta fue la señal con la cual William dio por terminado el trato con Richard. Le prometió apoyarle en la defensa de su territorio el cual colindaba con el de su tribu.

 **-No más guerras, Grandchester. Dudo que deseen intentar conquistar de nuevo esta llanura…**

 **-Te agradezco tu ayuda, Andry. Estaré en deuda contigo**

 **-Sé que si yo necesito tú me ayudarás, somos hermanos, ahora es tiempo de volver a casa**

Su gente de a caballo intentaba mantenerse cerca de él mientras cruzaba la llanura y atravesaba el río, todos tenían la emoción y esperanza en el _niño_ que nacería esa noche.

William había sido bendecido con tres hijos varones, aunque pequeños eran igual de valientes que su padre, Albert, el mayor, era fuerte y alto, sus largas pestañas bordeaban sus extraños ojos azules, de una tonalidad más oscura al resto de la tribu, sus músculos marcados daban la impresión de ser una persona disciplinada y el perfecto manejo de la espada le sirvió para integrarse a las filas de hombres valientes de su padre cuando tenía solamente 14 años. Él era su único hijo engendrado fuera del matrimonio y que al cumplir ocho años su madre lo entregó a Willia para ser educado por éste. Stear, era el segundo de sus hijos, al igual que Albert era aguerrido y no mostraba temor ante la guerra pero a diferencia de su hermano mayor su padre no lo integró en su ejército. Thomas, era el menor por cuatro años de Stear, a él no le gustaban las armas, le gustaba estar con su madre y deseaba con todo su corazón que el hermano que nacería las odiara tanto como él. A pesar de los esfuerzos de su madre por integrarlo y entrenar con él, su resistencia duraría al menos un par de años más.

Las familias que se habían establecido a las orillas del lago de Ginebra provenían de Asia. Se enfrentaron en innumerables guerras por defender su territorio de pueblos cercanos, pero de manera común eran pacíficos dedicados a la agricultura y a la ganadería.

 **-Ya nació! –** Los niños y mujeres corrían a recibirles gritando de emoción.

William se lavó la sangre antes de entrar a ver a su esposa y al nuevo integrante de su familia. Le correspondía al padre salir y decirles a los demás el sexo de la criatura…

Su esposa le recibió con una gran sonrisa y un pequeño bulto enredado en lienzos blancos el cual le entregó en sus grandes y robustas manos.

Descubrió el pequeño rostro de cabellos amarillos y un ligero caminito de puntitos marrones sobre la fina naricita… **-Es una hermosa niña! Traed cerveza para todos… esta noche es noche de alegría… vencimos al ejército invasor y el cielo me ha dado una corona de flores… la paz por fin ha llegado**

Hubo grande júbilo por las buenas nuevas. Los Druidas le hicieron una corona de muérdago sagrado y le bendijeron.

El nacimiento coincidía con la fiesta de Beltayne así que la celebración en agradecimiento a los dioses por haber protegido el fuego del hogar culminaba con el momento de sacar a las manadas de sus invernaderos, esta fiesta anunciaba la llegada de la primavera.

¡Qué mejor momento para nacer!

La tribu Andry celebraba con baile, cerveza y abundancia de comida. El corazón del équite estaba lleno de gozo por la llegada de su hija **– Te llamaré Candice, Candice Andry.**

Pasados los días, cuando todo regresaba a su cotidianidad, la familia Grandchester presentó sus respetos por la familia Andry en gratitud por el apoyo recibido y por la llegada del nuevo integrante a la familia.

La madre de William, la anciana Elroy les preparó los mejores alimentos dignos de la realeza que se sentaba a la mesa. Eleonor, la hermosa mujer de Richard Grandchester cargó en sus brazos a la pequeña Candice, profirió para ella los mejores augurios deseándole larga vida y felicidad, así como un buen hombre digno de ella **–Tendrá que pasar por encima de mí y de mis hijos antes que la entregue en matrimonio** – Bromeó William

 **-Tengo tres hijos, William, cualquiera de ellos podría ser un buen esposo para tu hija** – Richard continuó la broma

Archiwalt era el mayor de tres hermanos. Terrence el segundo y Markus el tercero. Los tres constaban entre los diez y los seis años de edad. No se destacaba en ellos el carácter bélico como a su padre y los dos jóvenes hijos de William.

 **-Porque los tiempos de guerra cesen** – William levantó su tarro y brindó

 **-Por la paz** – Respondieron los presentes.

La paz estuvo presente.

Cada tribu o familia se dedicó a vivir en paz entre ellos y sus vecinos.

 **-Candice, acompáñame**

 **-No corras tan rápido John, no te alcanzaré** – Habían transcurrido cinco años y John Carlright era el mejor amigo de Candice. Thomas no le tenía paciencia por ser niña y prontamente se interesó en las armas.

William creía que sin importar los tiempos de paz era mejor estar preparado para cualquier momento que se presentara como una amenaza para los suyos.

Las anécdotas tribales de los Andry los seguían caracterizando como amantes de encuentros sangrientos. Hombres sin piedad y sin temor.

 **-Anda, date prisa porque no verás a las cabras salvajes en las montañas…**

 **-Mi madre me reprenderá si se entera que vengo contigo a las cordilleras**

 **-Mañana no pasaré por ti**

 **-No, yo si quiero venir pero mi madre cree que debo aprender a cuidar al ganado de otra forma…**

 **-Te enseñaré a ordeñar a una cabra para que pruebes su leche, sabe más rica que la leche de las ovejas.**

 **-Pero no tenemos una tina para poner la leche**

 **-Entonces mañana**

 **-¿Tú la traerás?**

 **-No, la traerás tú**

 **-Me retarán y no me permitirán venir contigo.**

 **-Ven, no pienses en mañana… vamos a atrapar una cabra.**

Jugaban corriendo detrás de los peligrosos animales. Más de una vez los corretearon hasta que terminaron en lo más alto de los árboles.

Poco a poco las cabras monteses se familiarizaron con la presencia de los dos pequeños que disfrutaban jugar midiendo sus fuerzas con la de los animales más pequeños.

Ordeñaban a las cabras y a escondidas metían la leche a la cabaña principal en la cual vivía Candice.

 **-Ven Candice, te enseñaré a hacer queso y mantequilla**

 **-Abuela Elroy, ¿puede ser en otro día? Le prometí a John que le acompañaría a** – Recordó que sus aventuras eran secretas y clandestinas

- **¿A dónde huirás en esta ocasión?**

 **-Si te digo ¿Prometes guardarme el secreto?**

 **-Si no estás en peligro, sí. Sabes que a tu padre le enfada que pases mucho tiempo con John**

 **-Quiero atrapar un pez con las manos como lo hace John**

 **-No debes acercarte al río** – Dijo atemorizada ya que los celtas le temían a las profundas aguas marinas **– La corriente podrá llevarte**

 **-No, ya me he metido pero no he atrapado ninguno, cuando intento atraparlos nadan muy rápido**

 **-Promete llegar pronto, antes que tu madre regrese del campo con las demás mujeres y promete que no te meterás al agua…**

Corrió suplicando que sus piernas fueran más largas y fuertes para llegar lo más pronto posible. **–Creí que no vendrías**

 **-No he faltado ni un día**

 **-Bien, amárrate esta raíz a tu cintura y yo la ataré al árbol**

 **-Sí. John, quiero atrapar un pez así de grande** – Abrió sus bracitos indicando un tamaño exagerado **– Para asarlo en el fuego y que mi padre coma.**

 **-Está bien, te ayudaré**

Ese día Candice atrapó un enorme pez el cual le costó mucho trabajo sacar debido a la resistencia que el animal ponía para salir del agua.

Lo llevó en brazos orgullosa de su trabajo. ¡Por fin! Podía llegar a casa, después de unas horas de aventuras, con algo en las manos.

Para su sorpresa su familia había llegado temprano y su padre estaba furioso y preocupado, Elroy le había comentado sus planes de atrapar un pez y le habían ido a buscar a la rivera más cercana sin hallarles **–Ya llegué abuela, mira lo que atra—pé** – Se encontró con la mirada severa de su padre

- **¿En dónde estabas?** – Le gritó

 **-Fui de pesca, mira, lo he traído para ti** – Corrió hacia el fogón y empujó con la punta de su pie un vara encendida para que el fuego se avivara **– Lo limpiaré como John me ha enseñado y lo asaré, te encantará, padre.** – Candice a diferencia de sus hermanos no llamaba a su padre con el respeto que sus hermanos hacían. Tenía una extraña mezcla al referirse a él.

Su padre hizo a un lado su enojo y valoró el esfuerzo de su hija **–Albert tráeme el cuchillo, ayudaré a tu hermana a limpiar el pescado**

 **Sí** –Prontamente su hermano mayor le acercó a su padre un balde con agua y sal, así como la herramienta solicitada

Rosse Marie y los demás prepararon vegetales y ensaladas.

Parecía una fiesta. Todos estaban contentos con la pesca de Candice. Al término de los alimentos le explicaron el porqué de su temor de estar cerca del río.

 **-Es por tu bien aprender cosas que corresponden a una mujer, tu madre te enseñará a defenderte blandiendo la espada, la agricultura y un poco de ganadería**

 **-La abuela y mi madre me enseñan a cocinar, a cuidar animales, darles de comer… pero eso me aburre, yo prefiero ser como John, subir las montañas y tomar leche de las cabras salvajes mientras jugamos con sus cabritos**

 **-¿Qué haces qué?**

 **-Padre, no se disguste, aún son unos niños y pronto dejarán de hacer travesuras.**

Ese pronto que Albert mencionó estaba más cerca de lo que se imaginaban **– Ya no podremos jugar más, mi padre me enseñará a blandir la espada.**

 **-Mi madre me enseñará a ayudar a parir a las ovejas, me prometió enseñarme a usar la espada pero solo me ha dado una lanceta** – Dijo triste

 **-Debemos encontrar la forma de seguir juntos y te enseñaré a usar la espada -** John no quería ver a su amiga triste. Habían estado mucho tiempo juntos y aunque los dos tenían deberes qué realizar siempre encontraban la forma de estar juntos **-Te hice esta corona con las flores silvestres que encontré para que te alegres.**

 **-Está hermosa.**

 **-Se te ve bien, pareces una ninfa**

 **-Mi madre siempre me dice que debo sujetarme las trenzas con más fuerza porque siempre tengo mechones sueltos.**

 **-Cada día te regalaré una corona nueva.**

John no era el único que dedicaba tiempo en aprender a defenderse y empuñar la espada, aunque era un pequeño aprendiz tenía en Candice una excelente alumna, al igual que Richard se encargaba de enseñar a sus hijos a usar las armas de guerra y hacer estrategias para enfrentarse a los enemigos.

 **\- Terrence, debes sujetar con más fuerza y no parpadees mientras asestas**

 **-Sí, padre**

 **-Markus, más firmeza en las piernas, plántate bien…**

 **-Está bien, padre.**

Cada día entrenaban duramente sin descanso hasta satisfacer las peticiones inquebrantables de Richard.

El territorio en donde se establecieron estaba en constante peligro de invasión aunque habían disfrutado cinco años de paz.

Así pasaron los años, forjando su fuerza y tomando experiencia en un combate ficticio del cual hacían torneos con las tribus vecinas, se abstenían de invitar a participar en las luchas a la tribu Andry por la experiencia que les antecedía, pero los invitaban como espectadores y jueces de la competencia.

 **-¿Has visto cómo te sonríe Susana Marlow?**

- **Sí, es hermosa**

 **-Viene para acá, seguramente a desearte suerte.**

Markus no se había equivocado, Susana Marlow se interesaba en Terrence y le deseaba lo mejor cada torneo anual del cual esperaba que saliera vencedor.

 **¿Qué opinas de mi hijo, William?**

 **-¿De cuál de los tres?**

 **-Te pregunto por Archiwalt**

 **-Creo que expresa mucho coraje desde el principio y arroja toda su fuerza, no logrará ganar… creo que tiene más potencial Terrence**

 **-Markus es más fuerte que Terrence aunque es menor que éste**

 **-En la batalla no se trata únicamente de fuerza**

 **-Lo sé, pero creo que Terrence es arrogante y su temperamento no le permite aprender más**

 **-Sí, se nota que confía en sus habilidades… déjame ponerlo a prueba con Thomas, el menor de mis hijos, eso le ayudará a Terrence a comprender que debe mejorar sus estrategias.**

 **-¿Lo dices en serio? Sabes que cualquiera de tus hijos puede acabar con los míos juntos**

 **-No los subestimes, tienen virtudes dignas de cualquier guerrero.**

 **-Está bien, los pondremos en una competencia justa.**

 **-Le haré saber a Thomas para que se prepare**

 **-William, recuerda que no es a muerte, es demostrar sus capa…**

 **-Lo sé, hombre, lo sé…** -Rió por la preocupación que Richard expresó por su hijo.

Thomas desarmó en un santiamén a Terrence quien no tuvo oportunidad de demostrar el resultado, según él, de su práctica.

Arrojó la espada a los pies de Thomas y salió enfurecido del torneo **\- ¿Qué te hace enojar tanto Terrence?**

 **-Neil… lárgate de mi vista** – Le dijo al hijo menor de la hermana de su madre.

 **-Está bien, solamente quería que supieras que cualquiera pierde en contra de la tribu Andry, no te sientas mal… toma** – Le extendió un tarro con cerveza **–Archiwalt también hubiera perdido**

 **-¿En realidad lo crees?**

 **-Sí, te lo puedo asegurar… has mejorado bastante… mejor hay que divertirnos con las mujeres.**

Terrence se prometió entrenar más cada día hasta dominar la espada como un Andry. Todo lo que hacía lo hacía con ese objetivo, ser mejor que Thomas Andry.

Después de cada duro entrenamiento Susana Marlow estaba presente para entregarle un balde con agua fresca del pozo más cercano.

Susana era una hermosa pelirroja de ojos azules como la mayoría de los integrantes de la Tribu Grandchester a excepción de Terrence que tenía el cabello oscuro y la tez blanca.

 **-Le traje un poco de agua para calmar su sed**

 **-Mi sed me la calmaría si bebo los besos de tu boca**

 **-Señor** – Los hijos de Richard así como los de William, por ser patriarcas, eran considerados como realiza a las que todos los integrantes les rendían respeto **– Sabe que si lo desea puede hacerlo** – Bajó la mirada sonrojada por la petición de Terrence

Así dio inicio una relación sin compromiso y sin anuncio, solamente los más cercanos a él sabían que entre ellos había algo especial.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Tienes que impulsarte con las piernas y no solamente forjar la fuerza en los brazos**

 **-Esto es muy difícil, ¿Para qué escalar un árbol?**

 **-Créeme, te ayudará, es necesario que todo tu cuerpo esté en armonía física**

 **-Para ti es fácil porque traes pantaloncillos, intenta hacerlo con un vestido como el mío y te darás cuenta que es más difícil de lo que crees**

 **-Anda, apresúrate en subir**

La insistencia de John era incomprendida por Candice, para ella bastaba usar a la perfección la espada, no le convencía la idea de ejercitar de más sus músculos al trepar árboles para blandir en un posible ataque.

- **Es hermoso! La vista desde aquí es hermosa… mira el valle… el río… por allá hay más manadas de…**

- **Concéntrate, no has llegado hasta aquí para admirar el paisaje sino para hacer esto**

Lo miró arrojarse y tomar con las manos una rama y mecerse en ella **– Yo no haré eso, ¡Estás demente!**

 **-Mecerse no es lo que deseo que hagas, sino esto** – Dijo arrojándose de una rama a otra, Candice le siguió con la mirada sin perder ningún detalle de la cabriola que John realizaba **– Cuando sientas oportuno te apoyas con los pies**

 **-Me sudan las manos al pensar en hacer eso, estamos en lo alto, imagínate si caigo, el golpe debe doler, podría romperme las piernas… no, no lo haré**

 **-No pienses en caer, sino en llegar…** \- Le extendió la mano.

John le inspiraba confianza, así que pisó fuerte sobre la rama bajo sus pies y se impulsó, llegó hasta la siguiente… a una más… a otra, le faltaba poco y las manos le ardían por los nervios de estar en las alturas, **-un impulso más y te alcanzaré**

 **-Vas muy bien, una más y te prometo descender**

Quiso hacer lo mismo y al momento de impulsarse y su píe resbaló aturdiéndola, John se dio cuenta del miedo en su mirada y actuó prontamente. Le alcanzó a sujetar de la coyuntura de su mano **– No me sueltes… te lo ruego**

 **-No mires para abajo**

 **-Me voy a caer**

 **-Voy a moverte un poco y trata de alcanzar la siguiente rama**

 **-Está bien**

Con algunos raspones y los nervios destrozados bajó de aquél enorme roble.

 **Candice, estás sangrando de la rodilla**

 **-No tiene importancia, ahora me lavaré**

 **-Parece de cuidado, soy un imbécil, no debí exponerte a tal peligro**

 **-Sí, eres un imbécil… y sigo sin comprender para qué me ayudará esto al momento de blandir la espada**

 **-Necesitas la mayor fuerza en tus extremidades**

 **-La espada no me pesa para nada, puedo con ella**

 **-Imagínate en un combate, llegará el momento en que los brazos se te cansen**

 **-¿Y qué? ¿Usaré las piernas?**

Rieron **– No, tonta, podrás usar tus piernas para impulsarte y tener fuerza… mi padre dice que habrá algunos momentos en los que tendrás que saltar, o correr…**

 **-No me imagino a tu padre en los árboles** –Le miró a los ojos

- **Mi padre** – Respondió sin ganas **– No me ha enseñado esta manera de ejercitar los músculos, esto es algo que yo he descubierto**

 **-Ah! Pues no le veo mucho beneficio, en realidad noto que es mucho riesgo y está por demás mencionar que ese árbol es sagrado.**

 **-Claro que no, mañana no te podrás mover, todos tus músculos te dolerán y eso te enseñará que no los habías ejercitado; y por eso quise que nos trepáramos a ése, para que nos brinde su fuerza y protección**

 **-Claro que sí, todos mis músculos han sido ejercitados, desde que éramos unos niños hemos estado en constante ejercicio… y basta aferrarnos a él para que nos prodigue su sabiduría y protección**

 **-Pero era fuerza de niños, todo era a ese nivel… ahora ya somos grandes y por lo tanto no podemos seguir haciendo cosas de niños.**

 **-John, ¿Recuerdas cuando tomábamos a los cabritos por los cuernos y les empujábamos con toda nuestra fuerza?**

 **-Sí, cuando nos ganaban y corrían tras de nosotros…**

 **-¿Sabes qué es lo que más extraño de cuando éramos críos? Las veces que nos metíamos al río y caminábamos en contra de la corriente**

 **-Recuerdo cuando las piedras nos cortaban las plantas de los pies.**

El cuerpo esbelto y ejercitado cuerpo de Candice difería en mucho de la fisonomía de las demás mujeres del Clan, su madre y su abuela le retaban diciendo que no comía lo suficiente por pasar demasiado tiempo en compañía con John.

 **-Ya no somos unos niños, pronto encontrarás alguien a quien desposar**

 **-Si tu padre me dejara casar contigo, lo haría hoy mismo**

 **-John, sabes que somos como hermanos… a demás he notado cuando miras a Grettel**

Su mejor amigo se ruborizó ante la confesión de Candice **-¿Se me nota mucho lo que siento por ella?**

 **-Sí.**

 **-Quiero desposarla pronto**

 **-Eso significa que dejaremos nuestras aventuras**

 **-Candice, siempre podrás contar conmigo y tú también te enamorarás y me harás un lado de tu vida**

 **-Nunca te haré a un lado de mi vida. Tú y yo somos almas gemelas… por otro lado yo nunca me casaré, no quiero tener hijos… quiero ser libre** – Con mucha dificultad se puso sobre sus pies, la sangre de sus raspones se había secado y dolían las contusiones ocasionadas por escalar el padre árbol **–Seré un espíritu libre, nadie me tomará jamás…**

 **-Vamos para curarte esas heridas y sí te casarás**

 **-No, no sé qué quieres decir con que me casaré**

 **-Candice, ¿tu madre te ha hablado de la costumbre de las mujeres?**

Fue el tiempo de ruborizarse de Candice **-¿Qué rayos sabes tú de la costumbre de las mujeres?**

 **-No quiero que te pase estando conmigo, sería vergonzoso para ti.**

 **-Jamás te darías cuenta de que ha pasado** – Caminó rengueando para alejarse de él, en dirección a donde pastaban sus caballos ¿Cómo decirle que hacía un año que ya había experimentado la _costumbre_ de las mujeres? ¿Cómo decirle que una mujer druida le explicó y le dio unas hierbas para aminorar el dolor y el sangrado? ¿Cómo explicarle la razón por la cual algunas veces no se metía al río con él? O ¿los cambios de ánimo y temperamento?

 **-Claro que me daría cuenta… me di cuenta cuando mi hermana…**

Candice se enfadó y le plantó cara **–Eres un…** \- Lo vio que miraba fijo en una dirección **\- ¿Qué pasa?** – Viró para observar en la dirección en la cual se perdía la mirada de John

- **Vámonos, no estamos solos**

 **-¿A qué te refieres? Seguramente es alguien del Clan** – Forzaba su mirada para intentar reconocer aquellas dos figuras que a lo lejos revelaban que observaban en dirección de la pareja de amigos

 **-Vámonos, no estamos seguros aquí** – Hizo un ruido para llamar a los caballos que pastaban

 **-Alguien inteligente no se metería con los integrantes del Clan Andry** – Candice tomó su caballo por la crin mientras éste seguía en movimiento y se impulsó para montarlo, sin importarle que las heridas se abrieran nuevamente y así poderse retirar del lugar.

 **\- No sé quiénes sean, pero no son de nuestra tribu**

 **-¿Serán escarbas enviados por invasores?** – No tenía temor en sus palabras sino curiosidad

 **-No seas tonta, deben ser de algún otro clan. Lo que no entiendo es por qué se acercan demasiado a la colindancia. Debemos avisarle a tu padre**

 **-¡Estás loco!, mi padre cree que nuestro lugar es en la otra orilla del río, no hasta esta parte del bosque… si se entera me matará.**

 **-Esto no pinta nada bien-** La miró y se preocupó por ella, no dudaba de su arrojo y valor, así como su destreza en las armas y su agilidad en el caballo. A pesar que la rodilla le sangró nuevamente no manifestó dolor que le impidiera seguir.

Candice podía montar y desmontar de una bestia en movimiento, blandía a la perfección la espada y tenía buena puntería con la lanza, con la honda y la lanceta, y a pesar de tener buena condición física y fuerza no tendría oportunidad delante de los hombres guerreros y robustos. **–Es mejor que no volvamos más, cambiaremos nuestro lugar de aventuras, no quiero que nada te pase**

 **-Mientras estemos juntos, nada me pasará, nada te pasará** – Dijo para infundirle aliento a su amigo que demostraba preocupación.

 **-Se lo diré a tu padre**. **–** Espetó mientras se internaban en el bosque

 **-Se lo diré más tarde** \- Respondió para evitar una discusión **– Ahora acompáñame con la anciana Grey, le pediré que me revise la herida y que me ponga algún ungüento para calmar el dolor.**

La anciana Grey era un druida que apreciaba a Candice desde que nació. Reconocía que William era un excelente Padre para el Clan y aunque la honra para los druidas, historiadores y cantores era mayor que los patriarcas, ella honraba el valor que demostraban los grandes y fuertes guerreros, esto hacía que la _familia_ Andry tuviera más valor ya que todos los integrantes eran importantes entre sí.

Pero cada Clan era diferente, Richard Grandchester era más próspero en propiedades y en abundancia de cosechas. A falta de guerra implementó los combates y el apego por la cazaría de animales grandes y salvajes, sus favoritos eran los grandes osos y lobos, también incursionaba en la exportación de metales. **–Neil, nos meteremos en problemas, esta es la colindancia con el Clan Andry**

 **-Seguimos en los límites de Grandchester**

 **-No entiendo por qué insistes en venir y observar a esa pareja de enamorados.**

 **-No seas idiota, George, lo que observo es su entrenamiento**

 **-Pero estamos lejos para darnos cuenta de sus secretos**

 **-Él podría usar más fuerza pero se detiene porque su adversario es una mujer**

 **-Yo no creo que él se detenga, lo que vi es que ella tiene igual fuerza que él**

 **-No, no te engañes, ella cree que es igual en fuerza que él pero no es así, es demasiado delgada y baja de estatura….** – Jaló la crin del animal que montaba **– Tienes razón, George, es momento de retirarnos.**

 **-¿Comentarás lo que hemos visto?**

 **-Si quieres perder la cabeza, coméntalo**

 **-¿A qué te refieres?**

 **-Sabes bien lo que piensa Richard del Clan Andry… no quiere problemas con ellos, nadie los quiere de enemigos.**

 **-Entonces no volvamos nunca más…**

Cabalgaron hasta llegar a la seguridad de la aldea para integrarse a los equipos de entrenamiento. A diferencia de los Andry, los Grandchester tenían rodeos acondicionados para entrenar. **– Vamos Terrence, este año tienes que ser el vencedor**

 **-Cállate, Neil… y pon fuerza**

 **-Si eres el vencedor, prometo organizarte una celebración que nunca olvidarás.**

 **-Tengo que derrotar a trece hombres**

 **-Tú puedes, eres el favorito de Eleonor**

 **-Quiero que mi padre se sienta orgulloso de mí** – Dijo asestando un fuerte golpe en el escudo de hierro y madera de Neil. **– Vamos, pon fuerza.**

Neil se sintió acorralado y usó sus piernas para despejar su área de combate **– Terrence ¿Podrías montar un caballo estando éste en movimiento?**

 **-Sí, eso lo puede hacer cualquier guerrero**

 **-Y ¿Podrías bajar de él cuando este siga en movimiento?**

 **-Sí**

 **-Dudo que puedas hacerlo tan bien como ella** – Terrence pensó que Neil veía a alguien y provocó que se desconcentrara, y Neil mantenía en su mente la figura femenina que había estado observando por casi ocho días.

Bendita coincidencia, perseguía un zorro cuando los descubrió. Fueron las risas de ella las que captaron su atención.

 **-Terrence, maldita sea, no te desconcentres** – Gritó Richard **–Dejen las charlas para más tarde… empuña bien y arroja toda tu fuerza.**

Terrence odiaba que su padre le gritara _corrigiendo_ sus errores… no comprendía que Richard lo hacía con todos para enseñarles de la mejor manera, arrojó la espada y se dirigía rumbo a la salida

 **–Neil sal de ahí** – Dijo enojado Archiwalt **– Markus, ingresa y pelea contra Terrence, no le des oportunidad de nada.**

Los ánimos entre ambos hermanos se encendían y mostraban su lado más aguerrido con el fin de satisfacer a su padre y demostrar sus aptitudes ante todos los presentes.

 **-Eres un imbécil** – Terrence le gritó a Mark mientras se dolía de la profunda herida en el brazo

 **-Es una pelea, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te acariciara con la pluma de un cisne?** –Respondió de manera mordaz

Terrence se aventó contra su hermano con todas sus fuerzas logrando agradar la vista de su padre y de los presentes

 **-La herida es profunda**

 **-Ahora no mires eso y ven a darme un beso** – Como cada tarde de manera religiosa Susana permanecía expectante del progreso de Terrence.

Se posicionó entre sus piernas separadas y dejó que éste le tocase en donde él quisiera.

Ella recompensaría su buen desempeño durante las prácticas.

Metió sus manos entre sus faldones acariciando sus redondos y carnosos glúteos. Su boca se perdía entre sus turgentes senos descubiertos.

Ella metió sus dedos entre los largos cabellos castaños acercándole más hacia su pecho; pero no sería ese día en el que ella se entregara a él aunque cada día las caricias intensificaban más y más. Pasó su mano por el cuello de él provocando que la piel se erizara y se detuvo por un momento en sus pectorales.

Él aflojó las cintas que ceñían sus ropas y acarició el cuerpo de Susana… ella le acarició su virilidad por encima de la ropa…

 **-Detente, Susana… porque si no lo haces tú yo no podré hacerlo**

 **-No quiero detenerme, pero aún no es tiempo de que sea tu mujer, primero debes anunciar lo nuestro** – Dijo besándole el cuello

Cada día le presionaba a hacer pública su relación a la que ya se le habían sumado algunos años. **–No, aún no…**

 **-Terrence** – Lo separó de ella haciendo que el éxtasis se esfumara por los aires **\- ¿Qué te impide desposarme?**

La miró a los ojos. Él no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta. Nada impedía que él la reclamara como su mujer y brindarle el título de esposa, pero no, no era ella en quien él pensaba… en realidad él no sabía a quién esperaba para desposar. **–No digas más, todo tiene su tiempo**

 **-¿No me encuentras atractiva? Es eso, ¿verdad?**

 **-Susana eres bellísima, podrías ser la encarnación de Epona**

 **-¿Entonces?**

 **-Esperemos el próximo torneo.** – Sin más, sin comprometerse a nada, tranquilizó los deseos de Susana por ser su mujer, por conseguir que Terrence la desposara.

Aunque Terrence no sabía los planes que Neil tenía en mente.

Neil quería congraciarse con Terrence por la razón de convertirse en su segundo al faltar Richard Grandchester. Él creía que Archiwalt era drástico y no le aceptaría entre sus fieles hombres y Markus no tenía el carácter para adoptar al Clan en caso de faltar su padre.


	3. Chapter 3

**-¿Éstas listo para participar?**

 **-Es lo que más deseo, madre, demostrarle a mi padre que puedo ser mejor que Archiwalt**

 **-La cicatriz de la herida que te provocó Markus no ha mejorado**

 **-No importa, ya no duele.**

 **-Ten cuidado, tu padre no se detiene contigo, siempre te hará enfrentarte a los más salvajes**

 **-Madre, espero que sus palabras sean de ánimo y no ofensas, me hace sentir indigno de participar**

 **-Lo lamento, pero es que me preocupo por ti, tu padre ha sido muy severo contigo**

 **-Me ha servido para bien, quiero demostrarle que puedo ser mejor que mis hermanos, mejor que Thomas Andry, mejor que Albert Andry o que Stear…** \- Sus ojos expresaban coraje y desafío **– Mejor que cualquier Andry, incluyendo a William…**

 **-Dime que no estás pensando en provocar a tu padre retando a los hijos de William… Terrence, hemos tenido paz con los Andry por varias generaciones… es mejor vivir así…**

Soltó su respiración y le sonrió a su madre **– Algún día, madre, tendré el honor de luchar en contra de un Andry y demostraré que los Grandchester podemos ser superiores a ellos, en todo.**

Eleonor correspondió con una sonrisa el buen ánimo y optimismo de su hijo favorito **-Te veré desde mi lugar, junto a tu padre, confío en que vencerás.**

Tomó su espada y se ciñó.

William se acompañó de sus hijos y de otros guerreros más de su clan. Aunque la insistencia de Richard era constante, su negativa era el resultado de velar por el bien de ambos Clanes. Sabía que las cosas no pararían al concluir con el torneo, sino que los ánimos no se apaciguarían pronto. Este año, a diferencia de los pasados, no se quedaría a la celebración, se excusó con anticipación, las mujeres de tres guerreros, incluyendo la esposa de Albert, se encontraban cerca del tiempo del alumbramiento.

La primera fase era la competición a caballo. En esta los guerreros tenían que montar y desmontar al animal en un salvaje movimiento, debían imponerse a su rival y derribarlo con las manos…

Poco a poco los guerreros menos experimentados fueron dejando sus lugares en la competencia.

El corazón de Neil se alegraba al ver el triunfo de Terrence en la mayoría de las competencias. Se encontraba cerca de coronarse como el vencedor de este año… **-Vamos George, armemos la celebración para Terrence**

 **-Faltan tres competencias**

 **-Lleva la mayoría, dudo que Richard quiera coronar a Archiwalt o a Markus, Terrence será el triunfador**

Tomaron sus caballos y abandonaron la aldea. **–Vamos, George, date prisa.**

 **-El río está profundo**

 **-No seas idiota, no pasaremos por el río, dejaremos los animales aquí y pasaremos a pie por la parte más baja**

 **-Nos cortarán la cabeza**

 **-Nada perdemos con intentarlo, si lo logramos está será una gran noche de celebración.**

Neil sabía que Candice se apartaba de John para adornar su cabello con las flores silvestres, se soltaba su larga cabellera para trenzarla nuevamente y llenarla de flores de muchos colores. Había observado que le fascinaba enredar los tallos y adornar sus manos con hojas verdes y de flores sin brotar. Por su parte John aprovechaba para dormir un rato tendido en el pasto.

Se acercaron de manera sigilosa, como zorros en la noche intentando atrapar su presa. Candice no pudo gritar debido a que le amordazaron con unos lienzos, aunque intentó forcejear no pudo contra ellos… lo mismo le pasó a John a quien le dieron duros y severos golpes para sujetarlo.

Neil llevaba en su caballo a Candice y George a John… obligaron a sus animales a cabalgar lo más rápido posible.

El torneo estaba en su punto de la coronación y ellos aprovecharon para pasar por desapercibido. Algunos guerreros se unieron a los _preparativos_ de Neil para halagar a Terrence, quien resultó ser el ganador…

La celebración sería después de la festividad pública que Richard organizaba en compañía de los integrantes de su clan.

Sujetaron a Candice con fuertes grillos de hierro atados con una inmensa cadena y le amordazaron para evitar sus gritos. Le quitaron el calzado y le dejaron aparte en una cámara húmeda y fría.

A John no le fue mejor, le tundieron propinándole golpes por todo su cuerpo sin la oportunidad de defenderse, al igual que a Candice le ataron las manos, pero a diferencia de ésta las manos estaban sujetas por delante.

Sin imaginar el tipo de diversión que Neil había preparado para Terrence, éste bebió lo suficiente disfrutando el pecho henchido de orgullo de su padre quien reconoció todo su esfuerzo y entrega delante de los Andry quienes al retirarse le felicitaron.

Susana se introdujo en su habitación para entregarse a él. Markus les interrumpió porque él fue comisionado para hacerle saber de la celebración que Neil había organizado.

Llegó contento. Disfrutaba su momento. Le agradaban las felicitaciones.

En el salón reservado había tres mesas y dos historiadores que relataban, nuevamente, las hazañas de Terrence con las cuales logró la victoria horas antes.

Tenía una hermosa sonrisa, los cabellos húmedos y una capa de piel sobre la espalda.

Ingresó airoso provocando la euforia de varios de los competidores y de guerreros experimentados… Markus gritaba ovaciones a su hermano a diferencia de Archiwalt quien, constantemente, reprobaba la actitud de su hermano menor.

Sirvieron tarros de cerveza y mucha comida. Neil puso frente a Terrence un platón con un jabalí preparado por los druidas de su clan para otorgarle mayor fuerza y poder. **–Me siento honrado en preparar este banquete para Terrence Grandchester quien nos honra con su presencia y valor… ¡coman, coman todo lo que deseen que es día de fiesta y celebración!** \- Gritaba con una sonrisa pegada en el rostro y con su tarro de cerveza espumosa

La euforia de todos era estridente y rayaba en el punto en el que podría perderse el control. Antes que eso pasara, creyó que era el mejor momento para divertir a los presentes. Le hizo una señal a George con la mirada y éste llevó consigo a dos guerreros más.

 **-La celebración aún no termina, recién comienza** – Arrojaron a sus pies a John provocando el silencio sepulcral, pero Neil no se detuvo. Archiwalt se levantó de su lugar y le dijo a Markus que detuviera cualquier plan de Neil. Terrence sonreía, se recargó sobre su brazo izquierdo y le susurró a Markus que dejara a Neil hacer lo suyo **– Este hombre no es digno de luchar contra Terrence Grandchester pero sí contra cualquiera de nosotros, pero por favor, no quiero deshonrar a nuestros célebres cronistas e historiadores a quienes les pediré que nos guíen en esta historia de amor** – Los presentes miraron por la puerta para ver entrar a Candice quien cayó sobre sus rodillas debido al empujón que George le propinó, aún con la mordaza intentaba decir algunas palabras y jalaba sus manos intentando zafarse de los grilletes que le aprisionaban

Con palabras atravesadas y casi sin coherencia los narradores intentaron construir una historia; poco a poco la trama fue tomando forma y divirtiendo a los presentes, en especial a Terrence, quien reía fuerte, hacía algunos comentarios a sus hermanos, Archiwalt se relajó y se dispuso a disfrutar reconociendo el esfuerzo de Neil.

 **-"Oh! ¿Quién será el valiente guerrero que libre a esta hermosa doncella de cabellos dorados de este hombre inmundo?** –Los ojos de Candice se abrieron al notar que le arrojaron una espada a los pies de John, su corazón temía que la diversión cruzara más allá de las fronteras de la comicidad, comenzó a tirar mientras el lienzo en su boca ahogaba sus gritos, esto divertía más y más a los espectadores

 **-¡Yo!** – Gritó Neil y provocó la algarabía en los presentes. Tenía que borrar sus fechorías, él y George eran los únicos que sabían a qué clan pertenecían esos jóvenes.

Comenzó a blandir con mayor provocación, ofendió a John quien no quería caer en sus desafíos…

Le golpeó repetidas veces con lo plano de la espada incitando que los presentes se enardecieran abucheando a John.

Las manos de Candice se lastimaban dejando fluir gotas carmesí. Tiraba con mayor fuerza de sí sabiendo que de esa manera podría librarse de sus ataduras y ayudar a John.

Él miró en dirección de ella y vio en sus ojos la preocupación, pensó en que tal vez ella podría estar dolida como él a causa de los golpes, quería protegerla, evitar que la lastimaran y hacer pagar al autor de este mal… Tomó el arma a sus pies e intentó responder la agresión.

Por las manos atadas, los observadores, creían que se trataba de un mero espectáculo. Lanzó un fuerte grito sofocado por la mordaza y respondió al ataque…

Las manos le limitaban para ser certero en su ataque pero le dio fuerte batalla a Neil, Terrence y los presentes reían por lo gracioso que se veía John intentando defenderse…

Archiwalt achicaba la mirada intentando reconocer a los jóvenes, se preguntaba si pertenecían o no a su tribu. En el momento oportuno le comentó sus dudas a Terrence quien respondió con un **– No sé, tal vez sean amigos de Neil, no te preocupes, seguro tiene todo bajo control.**

Las manos de Candice quedaron libres y se soltó la mordaza a tiempo que gritaba **-¡Noooooooooooo!**

Su grito fue ensordecedor debido a que todos quedaron mudos al notar que la espada de Neil atravesaba el sólido costado de John quien cayó al suelo, Candice se arrojó sobre él llorando, rogándole que se quedara con ella. El cuerpo desvanecido entre sus brazos le hizo perder la cordura…

Su mente tenía la imagen de Terrence recostado, intercambiando su peso de vez en cuando sobre sus brazos mientras su rostro esbozaba una sonrisa o reía fuertemente … lo odiaba… todo esto había sido planeado para divertirlo. No le cabía en la mente que disfrutara del dolor de un prójimo sin importar a qué clan pertenecía.

Luchar por defender lo propio era lo que los diferenciaba de muchas naciones, quienes intentaban conquistarlos e imponerles sus culturas ¿Pero sacar a alguien de su lugar con el propósito de divertirse? Eso no era de humanos.

Dio un grito aguerrido que provocó a Archiwalt abandonar su lugar. Tomó la espada que se encontraba cerca del cuerpo de su _hermano_. Neil se paralizó sobre sus pies. **–No te atrevas a moverte** – Candice le amenazaba

El coraje de Neil se convirtió en temor, él la había visto pelear contra John, pero sabía que éste estaba lastimado por esa razón no resistió en la batalla.

El objetivo de Candice estaba más allá de la figura nefasta de Neil, estaba unos pasos más allá.

De una manera rápida que dejó a muchos sorprendidos, desarmó a Neil haciendo una cortadura en su antebrazo.

En un par de pasos rápidos se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente a Terrence quien al ponerse en pie derribó la mesa, la silla y su capa de piel resbaló por su espalda… todos los presente se pusieron sobre sus pies, su ética de guerra no les permitía luchar más de uno contra ella, y más porque su amenaza era directa para él.

Le señaló con la punta de la espada mientras clavaba en sus ojos azules su mirar color esmeralda. Su cabello enmarañado soltaba en cada brinco pétalos marchitos de flores silvestres, que horas antes adornaban sus finas trenzas…

Terrence miró sus manos ensangrentadas pero su rostro no reflejaba dolor alguno, mostraba su sed de venganza **–Que el cielo caiga sobre mí y las aguas me inunden si no tengo tu cabeza adornando la entrada de mi casa esta noche.**

Terrence y los presentes sabían que esa era una promesa que no podía dejarse de cumplir ya que las divinidades de sus pueblos aprobaban las sangrientas batallas a causa de defender la justicia.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para darle oportunidad de ingresar _al campo de batalla_ con ella. Su honor estaba en juego, debía usar todo su ser y derribarla sin importarle que fuera una mujer, ¿A caso era parte del espectáculo montado por Neil?

La observó… frunció el ceño… se subió al borde de la mesa controlando el equilibrio. Los presentes gritaron llenos de euforia. Esbozó una sonrisa y le señaló con la punta de la espada **–Está bien, pelearé contigo, pero dudo que mi cabeza adorne tu casa, no eres rival para mí… mírate, eres escuálida y baja de estatura**

 **-Te mataré, juro por los dioses que lo haré, un Andry nunca deja de lado su honor**

¿Un Andry? Miró a sus hermanos que estaban ayudando a Neil. Su corazón latió con fuerza.

Rogaba a las deidades la oportunidad de plantarse nuevamente frente a un Andry. Esto parecía que los dioses se estaban divirtiendo con él, ¿Una mujer? ¿Le presentaban la respuesta en forma de mujer?

 **-¿Eres del Clan Andry?**

 **-Soy Candice Andry, hija de William Andry** –Dijo en alto para que no quedara duda de su identidad.

Eso explicaba el por qué su forma de blandir y desarmar a Neil fue pronta y sin tanto esfuerzo.

Terrence llegó hasta ella de un salto, sus piernas torneadas quedaron a escasos centímetros de las de ella. La miró desde arriba y ella no parpadeó sosteniendo el odio en su mirada.

Ambos gritaron y se dispusieron a pelear.

Él creyó que Candice necesitaba consideración pero ella peleaba como cualquier guerrero.

Sus delgadas piernas no sentían estorbo alguno bajo las largas faldas que la cubrían, sus pies desnudos no tenían problema alguno en el piso de madera que rechinaba en cada paso firme que daba.

Su gruesa trenza no causaba estorbo al pelear, sino todo lo contrario, le daba personalidad.

 **-No la dejes con vida, Terrence** – Gritó Neil quien sujetaba su brazo herido intentando detener la sangre que escurría entre sus dedos.

 **-Cállate malnacido** \- gritó ella sin mirarle

 **-Deja de discutir con él y concéntrate, quiero que te grabes el momento de tu muerte para que tengas algo que narrar en tu viaje al más allá**

 **-No tengo miedo**

Neil intentaba fortalecer con sus gritos indicándole a Terrence lo que debía hacer. Candice lo miró por el rabillo mientras detenía el filo de la espada de Terrence con la espada que sostenía en sus manos…

Empujó con fuerza, teniendo un excelente punto de apoyo en sus piernas y desequilibró a Terrence quien se mantenía equilibrado en su espada. De un solo golpe le abrió el inferior de la mejilla a Terrence y cuando este dio un paso para controlar su falta de equilibrio Candice enterró la punta de su espada en el blando estómago de Neil **– Te dije que te callaras** – Esto sorprendió a los presentes

Terrence se quedó estático mirando el odio con el que Candice hería a Neil.

Inmediatamente sacó la espada del cuerpo dolido de Neil y apuntó con ella, bañada en sangre, a Terrence **–Es tu momento**

No pudo seguir porque Archiwalt se acercó a ella cuando descuidó su retaguardia. ¿Pero cómo podría adivinar que alguien más interferiría? Eso se llamaba traición.

 **-Basta, esto se acabó-** dijo con un grito

 **-Suéltame, juré por mi vida misma que acabaría con Terrence Grandchester**

 **-Todos fuera y que nadie mencione nada…** -Archiwalt temía que lo acontecido provocara una guerra entre los dos clanes.

Forcejeó con Candice desarmándola, aunque le costó más de lo que él podía imaginar, ella tenía fuerza en cada parte de su cuerpo, pero él tenía la vnetaja de haberla inmovilizado primero.

Terrence gritó que la soltase para concluir lo que habían empezado.

Candice se soltó del agarre de Archiwalt y corrió en dirección de John, este aún respiraba, con gran dificultad.

Markus la sujetó de los brazos y la puso en pie, su mirada le reflejaba comprensión al tiempo que rogaba perdón

Se quedó callada mientras estaba frente a Archiwalt. **-Sabes lo que esto va a provocar ¿Verdad?**

Respondió con la cabeza y miró a la dirección de Neil **– Él ocasionó todo esto**

Archiwalt la detuvo cuando intentó correr en dirección de Markus que se echaba en hombros a John **–John que Diancecht te cubra** –Lloró mientras Markus salía de la cámara. **–Déjame endecharlo como merece.**

 **\- No puedo**

Archiwalt cerró nuevamente los grilletes sobre las coyunturas heridas de sus manos.

Ella no quiso mirar a Terrence, él tampoco la miró cuando abandonó la sala en compañía de su hermano.

Ayudó a Neil llevándolo con una curandera, a él le pusieron un cataplasma de hierbas para cerrar la herida que Candice le hizo en el rostro.

Se lavó al regresar a su casa.

No podía preguntar por ella, sabía que Archiwalt no le diría, Markus no le revelaría… pasó su vista por todos los lugares posibles.

La cámara de su padre estaba en completa quietud, tal vez Archiwalt… no, no la mataría sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, pero si eso pasaba tal vez ella acabaría con su hermano tal y como estuvo a punto de hacer con él.

Jamás se imaginó que la noche que sería la mejor de su vida pudiera desatar una guerra.

La mayoría de los guerreros Grandchester estaban ebrios y otros cansados por el duro día del torneo… En cambio los Andry estarían sedientos de coronar sus puertas con las cabezas del clan Grandchester…

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la cámara en donde se suscitaron tales eventos. Había sangre y desorden.

Recreó en su mente lo acontecido y no podía quitarse de la memoria aquellos ojos verdes…

Se puso de cuclillas y recogió algunos pétalos que estaban regados. Antes de encerrar en su puño los pétalos recogidos metió su dedo índice en la sangre derramada del cuerpo de John.

Le dolía la imagen de Candice llorando por él. No podía olvidar el grito, estruendoso, cargado de dolor cuando Neil hirió a John. ¿Sería su esposo? ¿Estarían comprometidos? ¿Qué clase de amor se prodigaban que él luchaba por ella y ella por él?

Estaba convencido de que John no respondió como un Andry debido a las condiciones en las que se encontraba, pero ella sin importar el dolor fue capaz de defender lo que era suyo.

Salió con rumbo a su casa.

Miró hacia el extremo donde habitaban la mayoría de los presos y de las personas que se habían unido a su clan **–No, Archiwalt no pudo llevarla allá, de ser así mi padre y los jueces estarían ahora reunidos…** \- Soltó la respiración y de pronto su mente se iluminó. Tomó una tea para alumbrar su camino.

Empujó con el hombro hasta abrir la puerta de hierro de la cámara fría, ahí estaba; en las mismas condiciones anteriores. Eso explicaba que Archiwalt tenía temor que ella fuera descubierta y se provocara una guerra, tal vez él esperaría hasta el alba para explicarle a su padre la presencia de Candice Andry en su clan y encontrar la forma de devolverle a su tribu sin provocar la ira de William.

Tenía las manos lastimadas, pero no le dolían como la _muerte_ de John. No puedes decir que son como hermanosrecordaba las palabras de su madre Tienes tres hermanos y con ninguno pasas tanto tiempo como con ese muchachito

Ni siquiera lo miró cuando ingresó. No permitiría que Terrence Grandchester le viera llorar por su alma gemela.

Él se inclinó hasta estar a su altura, ella se mantuvo sobre sus piernas entumecidas por la posición y por la humedad del suelo.

 **-Te quitaré esto** – Dijo secamente, ella no reaccionó, parecía en estar perdida.

Le levantó el mentón obligándola a verlo. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, no tenía el mismo odio con el que lo miró con anterioridad.

Ella dejó que él retirara la mordaza, sus gritos no le salvarían, se encontraba sola y desarmada, nada podría salvarle.

Él pasó su dedo pulgar acariciando los labios de ella.

Candice retiró su mirada y él sintió que su alma quedaba sin cobijo. El alma de él quedó atrapada con el alma de Candice. Eso le dio temor, nunca había tenido tal sensación.

 **-Te soltaré. No tienes por qué estar aquí.**

Tiró fuertemente cortando de su ropa dos lienzos delgados, con cuidado vendó las manos heridas de Candice, le sorprendió que ella no se defendiera, no gritara, no se quejara de nada. Seguramente su dolor por la pérdida de su _amor_ le tenía en esa condición.

Por último, sin soltar las flores marchitas, limpió las lágrimas de ella que fluían sin control.

Él y ella no eran los mismos que se gritaban y luchaban entre sí. Sin explicarse el porqué de sus sentimientos a él le dolió que ella sufriera por John del Clan Andry.

Se puso sobre sus pies irguiendo toda su estatura y le ayudó a levantarse, la atrajo a su pecho y le aferró a él, ella no se inmutó. **–Vete, Candice Andry.** – Le dijo y levantó nuevamente su rostro para verle por última vez antes de la guerra de clanes que, seguramente, se desataría antes del atardecer del siguiente día.

Sin explicación le depositó un beso en la frente y se retiró dejándola sola para el momento en el que ella decidiera partir.


	4. Chapter 4

Se quedó sobre sus pies.

No podía imaginar su vida sin John. Tal vez habían comentado la posibilidad de dejar sus aventuras al momento de comprometerse con alguien más, pero no de esa manera.

Su corazón estaba dolido, pensaba en su padre y lo mucho que le hacía falta en ese momento. Su padre también pensaba en ella **– Busquen por allá** –Indicaba aluzando el camino con una tea encendida

 **-Hemos recorrido todos los lugares** – Se alertaron en cuanto vieron sus caballos regresar solos y detenerse en el centro de territorio Andry

Hombres a caballo y hombres a pie, niños, mujeres, druidas… todos les buscaban por todos lados **– Aquí está la capa de Candice**

Cuando llegaron a su lugar de entrenamiento, Candice colgó su capa en la rama de un árbol, John dejó la de él junto con una túnica bajo una piedra para que el aire no la arrastrara. Debido a la curiosidad de algunos animales las ropas se encontraban rasgadas.

El corazón de Rosse Marie se destrozó al mirar la prenda de su hija, temía que las noticias no fueran agradables.

La espada de John estaba lejos al igual que la lanceta de Candice. **–Padre, las ropas muestran que fueron rasgadas por animales**

 **-No hay indicios de pelea, las armas no están teñidas de sangre.**

 **-Aquí está la corona de Candice** – Entre los matorrales de flores silvestres se encontraba la corona que John le había hecho a Candice ese día. Todos en la aldea se habían acostumbrado a mirarla con corona flores adornando sus sienes. La vegetación daba indicios que algo había pasado, algunos tallos estaban desquebrajados y pisoteados.

William miraba alrededor y su corazón se dolía por no tener noticias de su hija, Calright unía sus esfuerzos a los de William pero no fructificaban en encontrarles **– William** – Dijo con su voz gruesa **– No los atacó ningún animal y dudo que el río se los haya llevado**

 **-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?**

 **-Si… y la única colindancia es con Grandchester.**

 **-Tú nos dirás lo que debemos hacer…**

 **-Esperaremos un poco más, tal vez anden perdidos**

 **Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira, ellos conocen esta parte mejor que tú y yo**

 **Sé que tu hijo no se llevaría a mi hija sin honra**

 **-Son como hermanos, se consideran hermanos**

 **-Enviaré a Albert, le indicaré que investigue**

 **-¿Qué decidirás en caso que Candice y John estén del otro lado del río?**

 **-Guerra…**

Carlright esbozó una sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron.

Disfrutaban la paz, pero el clan Andry amaba la guerra y hacía muchos años que no se enfrentaban a ningún pueblo para satisfacer ese deseo.

Terrence no pudo dormir, Archiwalt se presentó a la cámara de su hermano para saber la forma en la que enfrentarían tal problema; Markus se unió a la pequeña reunión de sus hermanos. **–Es mejor decirle a nuestro padre lo más pronto**

 **-Yo lo haré, creo que es mi deber y responsabilidad**

Archiwalt se quedó con la intensión de hacer más preguntas y comentarios ya que su padre ingresó alegremente a la habitación de Terrence **-¿Qué es lo que planean, hijos míos? No es común verlos juntos**

 **-Padre, tengo algo importante que decirle** – Terrence enfrentaría con valor el problema y si era necesario entregar su vida por su clan lo haría sin dudar

 **-¿Qué te pasó en el rostro? Ayer no tenías esa cortada**

 **-No tiene importancia pero lo que deseo comunicarle sí.**

Eleonor ingresó y al igual que Richard notó la piel abierta de su hijo y expresó su preocupación, Markus intervino diciendo una mentira para que Terrence pudiera externar lo que sí era importante **– Festejamos y Neil bebió de más y peleó contra Terrence. La peor parte la llevó Neil**

 **-Padre… tenemos un problema**

 **-¿Qué tan grave es?**

Abrió su boca para responder cuando fueron interrumpidos **–Lamento la interrupción, Albert Andry está aquí** – Richard observó la mirada que sus hijos intercambiaron entre sí. Temió en ese momento que a lo que se refería Terrence respondería el por qué Albert había regresado.

Salió a prisa de la cámara de su hijo con estos atrás de él. Eleonor se quedó pensativa de lo que podría estar pasando.

 **-Albert, ¿Qué ha pasado?**

 **-Siento mucho presentarme sin previo aviso.**

 **-No te preocupes, ¿Tu padre se encuentra bien?**

 **-Sí, él me ha enviado a informarle que nuestro Clan se encuentra triste y desconcertado**

 **-¿Pasó algo, grave?**

 **-Mi hermana Candice ha desaparecido**

 **-¿Cómo pasó?** –Preguntó Richard con profundo desconcierto, los ojos de sus hijos expresaron lo que él podría definir como Nosotros sabemos lo que pasó

 **-Desconocemos cómo pasaron las cosas y venimos a pedirles su ayuda.**

 **-Dile a tu padre que nos unimos en su preocupación y que será un honor ayudarles en todo.**

 **-Se lo agradezco en nombre de mi padre**

 **-¿En qué consiste la petición de William?**

Albert, al igual que Richard podía mirar el nerviosismo en los jóvenes Grandchester así que fue más astuto **–Nos visitó un capitán romano, según él venía en paz… lo que a mi padre no le agradó fue que intentó cortejar a mi hermana, mi padre cree que él tiene algo que ver en esto** – Mitad verdad, mitad mentira. William había recibido y ayudado a un soldado romano que había desertado de su ejército, pero éste no conoció a Candice.

Archiwalt de pronto creyó que podría tratarse de una trampa, confiarse y ser atacados desde adentro **\- ¿Cómo llegaron a esa conclusión?**

 **-Ayer en cuanto llegamos a la aldea, nuestra gente le buscaban con preocupación, nos unimos y hasta el amanecer nos dimos cuenta que no se encontraba por ningún lado.**

 **-Quizás en lo que has demorado en llagar hasta aquí ya le hayan encontrado**

 **-Cualquier probabilidad que indique que está en nuestro territorio ha sido descartada, ella no se aleja más allá del lugar en donde le gusta recoger flores y alimentar a los cabríos.**

 **-¿Algún enamorado?**

 **-No** – Albert comenzaba a entrar en el juego de preguntas y respuestas de Archiwalt pero con más cautela, quería descubrir lo que ellos sabían **\- Mi hermana está casada con John Carlright y le encontramos herido.**

 **-¿Dijo que se la llevaron?**

 **-No ha podido hablar, está muy grave, dudamos que sobreviva**

Archiwalt miró a Markus.

Cuando sacó en hombros a John, dos hombres le ayudaron a llevarle lejos, en realidad él no se hizo cargo de desaparecerle.

 **-¿Qué hará tu padre, Albert?**

Este sonrió **– Declarará la guerra a quien tenga a mi hermana.**

Richard se angustió porque al igual que Albert sospechaba de sus hijos. Asumió el control de todo y le aseguró al enviado de William que le brindaría su apoyo así como él lo había hecho en pasadas ocasiones.

Albert Andry hizo su camino hacia su aldea.

Archiwalt, Terrence y Markus se dirigieron apresuradamente hacia la cámara donde le habían puesto.

- **No está** –Gritó enfurecido Archiwalt,

- **¿Cómo diablos se escapó?**

 **-Maldito sea, Neil… y tú ¿Por qué no acabaste con la amenaza del esposo de Candice Andry?**

Terrence se mantuvo en silencio. Esperaría, tal vez Candice llegaría a su aldea y tendrían nuevamente la visita de los Andry bajo otras circunstancias.

Por aparte de esa posibilidad pensaba en ella. Quizá tomó valor para dirigirse a su aldea. El tiempo de recorrido no coincidía si ella iba a pie… Dejó solos a sus hermanos y al llegar a las caballerizas había alboroto, faltaba un caballo. **–Se fue… Candice se fue.**

Los Andry experimentaron la paciencia por varios días, confiaban en que Candice volvería o que los Grandchester la devolvieran sin necesidad de ir por ella, aunque algunos integrantes Andry deseaban con todas sus fuerzas batirse contra el clan de Richard. Por su parte Grandchester disfrutaron de una aparente paz.

Ningún guerrero mencionó nada.

Neil no mencionó nada.

Las cosas regresaron a lo cotidiano.

 **-Me has evadido, creí que celebrarías conmigo tu triunfo**

 **-Perdóname, Susana, he estado un poco distraído**

 **-Lo sé** – Se acercó a él **– Vamos a tu cámara, tenemos algo que festejar.**

Terrence tenía la tarde sin compromisos y sin entrenamiento.

Entre besos y caricias ingresó con Susana a su cámara. Ella olía a lavanda y se había adornado con unas pequeñas flores la cabeza.

Terrence pidió que metieran una tina de agua caliente… se lavó ante los ojos de Susana que brillaban de deseo.

Se recostó en su lecho y ella besó cada parte de su cuerpo desnudo.

Él cerró los ojos para disfrutar lo que ella le ofrecía. Susana vertió un aceite y masajeó sus fuertes músculos.

Se introdujo la virilidad en su boca provocando que él jadeara de placer, pasaba su lengua por toda su longitud. Sus manos le acariciaban sus testículos que se contraían al contacto con la piel de ella, la temperatura de ambos comenzaba a aumentar.

Susana se despojó de sus ropas e intentó introducir a Terrence en su interior **– Aún no** -Dijo seductoramente **– Déjame tocarte, quiero ser quien te desnude.**

Los grandes senos de Susana ocuparon la boca de Terrence, mientras le acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo.

Con cuidado la recostó sobre su lecho y besó su vientre, su ombligo, nuevamente sus senos, su cuello, se detuvo en un largo y apasionado beso en la boca.

Le abrió las piernas y comenzó a besarle, su lengua hurgaba la feminidad de ella causándole placer, separaba sus pliegues con sus labios y lengua. Ella sentía estallar en cualquier momento…

Pero no era la única que ardía de deseo.

Aquella noche cuando Terrence despidió a Candice, ella se ocultó en lo alto del roble sagrado de los Grandchester y le rogó la oportunidad de regresar a su casa sin la necesidad de una guerra. El sueño, la tristeza y el cansancio le vencieron hasta el amanecer.

Cuando intentó bajar del árbol los pájaros que habitaban el Roble emprendieron el vuelo y ella creyó que no era el mejor momento, debido al revolotear de las aves encontrarían su escondite.

Observó cuando el equino se salió de las caballerizas y notó el desconcierto que eso provocó.

Cuando la mayoría de la gente se distribuyó en sus labores, ella bajó con mucha cautela e ingresó a la casa de Richard, robó un poco de comida y al sentir que alguien se dirigía al interior corrió para esconderse, la mayoría de las habitaciones se encontraban cerradas, salvo una, así que sin dudarlo ingresó y se escondió detrás de los escudos, hierros y demás cosas para la guerra que se apilaban entre la pared y una pequeña rendija en la que cabía bien.

Por las mañanas tomaba comida, que por cierto no sabía nada bien, y nuevamente se escondía.

Cuando no sentía peligro salía para hacer sus necesidades y se bañaba en la tina de agua templada que ingresaban a la habitación de Terrence.

En algunas noches tuvo la tentación de asesinarlo mientras dormía, pero recordaba sus plegarias al Sabio Roble, y era de todos sabido que todo trato realizado bajo el Roble debía respetarse; todo secreto dicho en el Roble no tenía por qué revelarse… ella le rogó que la ayudara a regresar a casa sin la probabilidad de desatar una guerra, así que eso la mantenía sin hacer nada en contra de Terrence,. Sus deseos por acabar con él luchaban contra el placer que sentía al mirarlo dormir, mirarlo desnudo, contemplar su soledad, verlo indefenso, era hermoso, tenía una estatura que a ella le impresionaba, le gustaba contemplarlo dormir desnudo, y despertar con sus largos cabellos aleonados y estirar ese cuerpo de dios con el que había sido dotado.

Ella no sabía muchas cosas de las relaciones carnales, ni del placer que estas podrían despertar. Pero al igual que Susana sentía en su interior el deseo húmedo que reclamaba la embestida de Terrence.

Sus ojos verdes se mantenían fijos mirando en el pequeño espacio entre dos escudos, esos escudos que la habían protegido de ser descubierta.

Cuando aseaban la cámara de Terrence ella agradecía que no movieran los escudos, más tarde se enteró que a Terrence no le gustaba que nadie tocara sus armas y herramientas de combate.

Susana arqueaba la columna mientras Terrence pasaba su lengua por el interior y Candice se acariciaba los senos duros y con los pezones erguidos debido al éxtasis que sentía al mirarlos, deseaba esos besos.

Quiso besarle de la forma en la que Susana introdujo el duro falo en su boca y se movía de atrás para delante.

Su entrepierna se humedeció al ver a Terrence colocarla con las manos en un taburete y arremetió contra ella, Candice tuvo una pequeña confusión al imaginarse que Terrence penetró a Susana por el orificio más pequeño.

Descansaba sus grandes manos sobre la cintura, más robusta que la de Candice, mientras embestía cada vez más rápido.

Se recostó nuevamente sobre su lecho y Susana le montó tomando su falo e introduciéndolo en su cavidad vaginal, Terrence le succionaba los senos febrilmente y acariciaba las nalgas de Susana. **–Suéltate el cabello**

 **-No, no me gusta**

 **-Por favor, compláceme** –Estiró su mano para soltar su larga cabellera, Candice se puso con cuidado sobre sus rodillas y soltó su cabello; apretaba su entrepierna sintiendo placer, pero no como el que Susana experimentaba con Terrence.

El movimiento candente y rápido de Susana resultó en que ambos amantes culminaran su danza del amor.

Candice respiraba con dificultad por el grito ahogado de su placer.

Susana se recostó sobre el pecho de Terrence y él acariciaba su larga cabellera.

Candice intentaba calmar su alocado corazón y como cada noche intentaba dormir poco y casi sin moverse.

Con el reflejo de la luna que se colaba a la habitación, podía envidiar a Susana recostada a un lado de Terrence y éste sujetándole con un brazo.

El cansancio y la satisfacción reclamaban del cuerpo de Terrence atención **– Terrence**

 **-Humm**

 **-¿Estás dormido?**

 **-No, todavía no**

 **-¿Sentiste placer?**

 **-Sí…**.-Respondía soñoliento.

 **-¿Anunciarás lo nuestro?**

 **-No, no es tiempo aún**

 **-Pero ya me hiciste tu mujer**

 **-Sí, pero no eras doncella, y aunque lo hayas sido eso no es motivo para desposarte**

 **-Terrence** – El tono de ella sonaba diferente, sus palabras no eran melosas como al principio sino ásperas y con la intensión de provocar una discusión

 **-Ajá**

 **-¿Quién es Candice?**

Terrence abrió los ojos y se puso sobre sus pies, Candice empujó el sueño y se puso atenta **-¿Qué sabes tú de ella? ¿Qué es lo que has escuchado?** – La familia Grandchester y unos pocos hombres de confianza eran los únicos que sabían lo que Albert había tratado con Richard, y a todo el clan le convenía mantener la discreción con el Patriarca.

 **-Me llamaste Candice**

 **-¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?**

 **-Cuando me pediste que me soltara el cabello**

 **-Es mentira, dime en dónde escuchaste ese nombre**

 **-Me dijiste, Candice, suéltate el cabello… ¿Amas a Candice y estuviste conmigo pensando en ella?**

El corazón de Candice palpitaba rápido, pero era un palpitar diferente, no era por miedo, no era por el ejercicio, no era por la sensación de estar en el lugar de Susana, se profesaba emocionado **–Es mejor que te marches**

 **-Es muy tarde, mi padre se enfadará conmigo**

 **-Quédate con Karen ella no se opondrá.**

 **-No me gusta quedarme con ella.**

 **-Vete a donde quieras pero esta noche déjame solo.**

Susana se puso sobre sus pies y salió enfadada con Terrence. Cuando cerró la puerta se sentó y cubrió con sus manos su rostro. Su alma seguía pegada al alma de Candice. No podía arrancarla y se dio cuenta que Susana no era lo suficiente para hacerlo olvidar a aquella pequeña guerrera que cautivó su ser de manera diferente a lo que cualquier mujer había intentado conquistarlo.

Candice sintió miedo, Terrence en su éxtasis había pensado en ella, la deseaba a ella. ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer? ¿Decirle que estaba ahí con él? ¿Seguir oculta? De ser así ¿Hasta cuándo?

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios, aunque aquí no se vean los puedo leer en mi mail


End file.
